implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Scream and Shout (song) (History of Margovya)
|writer= |lastsingle=" " (2000) |currentsingle=" " (2000) |nextsingle="Hell is Waiting For You" (2001) }} Scream and Shout is the first single for the third studio of the Margovyan rock band , entitled . The song was recorded from June to July 2000 as part of the band's third, and to date most successful album, which was released on March 15, 2001. The single was released on December 20, 2000, three months prior to the release of the album, while the accompanying music video was released a day after. The song debuted at the top of the Margovyan Top 100 on December 24, 2000, and stayed for eighteen consecutive weeks before being dethroned by another single from the same artist (and from the same album), Hell is Waiting for You. The song also won a Grammy Award for Song of the Year, and is, to date, the most successful hit by a Margovyan musician. Content Just like most of the songs by The Real Deal, especially in their previous album , the song was about a man in his mid-twenties, living in Margovya and living life to the fullest. However, unlike The Real Deal's previous party songs like "25," "Livin' Like a Douche" and " ," this song is considered classic hardcore metal, especially considering 's thirty-two second long high-pitched screaming from 3:41 to 4:13, which was omitted in the song's single release. The twenty second long bridge and part of the fifty second long guitar solo that followed the long scream were also omitted on the radio edit, the explanation being that that bridge had a hidden very dark meaning. The music video, however, was made for the original version of the song. However, instead of carrying the meaning of the song itself, the music video was about a relationship gone wrong. On the first verse, Vizinsky was at a coffee house, and he met a woman (played by ). By the first chorus, he was on a date with the woman while the band was playing at the background--towards the end, they were at the bed later that night. However, by the second verse, the woman started showing her true colors, screaming at Vizinsky for every little thing. By the second chorus, Vizinsky was shown at the bar, drinking with his friends (played by the rest of the band, plus touring member ), while the camera pans to the band, including Vizinsky, singing up a platform in front of an audience on the same bar set. Towards the end of the second chorus, the woman shows up, and drags Vizinsky out of the bar. The altercation at the bridge showed that Vizinsky has had enough, and at the screaming part, Vizinsky screamed to the point that all the windows of his house cracked. He then started beating the woman up until she died. Towards the end of the guitar solo, continuing up to the beginning of the last chorus, police show up at Vizinsky's house at the next morning and had him arrested. Just as Vizinsky was about to enter his jail cell, the video goes back to the coffee house, where he was being repeatedly tapped by the waitress. Vizinsky was then snapped back to reality and paid for his coffee. Just as he was about to leave the coffee house, the same woman passed by him, winked, and then left. He then brushed it off, and walked to the opposite direction. The B-side of the MArgovyan 7" vinyl single was the band's cover of 's " ", which was released only less than a year prior to the release of the single. Music critics praised the song choice, saying that it had a very positive impact on the band both artistically and commercially. Treble magazine wrote: "Great song choice for the B-side of the vinyl single. Bon Jovi's 'It's My Life' had almost the same rock vibe and message as 'Scream and Shout,' only that the latter is hardcore, making the B-side less powerful." Svetlana Lanuva said, "Bon Jovi's 'It's My Life' ruled the charts for twelve consecutive weeks after dethroning a Real Deal hit, ' .' People loved both the song and The Real Deal; why not combine both?" Release and Critical Reception Release ;Initial release The song was released as the lead single for the album Scream and Shout on December 20, 2000, while the music video was released a day later. The song debuted at the top of the Margovyan Top 100 on the week of December 24, 2000, four days after its release as a single. The song also debuted at number one in Brazil, Argentina, Chile, Ecuador, Mexico, Canada, United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand and the Philippines. It peaked at number one in sixteen countries in South America, twenty-two countries in Asia, eleven countries in Europe and at the United States. It debuted at number 14 on the Billboard Hot 100, and went straight to number one the week after. The song's success both nationwide and worldwide made the studio decide to push back the February 12, 2001 release of the album's second single, "Hell is Waiting For You." However, they did not push back the release of the album Scream and Shout on March 15, 2001, which, according to music critics, prolonged the stay of the single at the top of the Margovyan charts. The song stayed at the charts for eighteen consecutive weeks, a record undefeated to date, after which it was dethroned to the second spot by "Hell is Waiting For You," which topped the charts four weeks after its release on April 1, 2001. "Scream and Shout" stayed on the top ten for fifteen more weeks after being dethroned from the number one spot, and spent twenty-six more weeks at the top 50 after falling off the top ten. It ultimately fell off the charts on March 2002 after staying for a total of sixty-five weeks, a record held by The Real Deal to date. It is, no surprise, the top song for the Margovyan year-end charts in 2001, despite it being released in 2000, mainly due to the fact that it stayed in the charts for the entirety of 2001. It also is, no surprise, the top song of the Margovyan 2000-2009 decade-end charts. The song to this date remained the most successful hit single of The Real Deal, and by any Margovyan musician. It also won fifteen music awards in Margovya alone, and over fifty more awards, certificates and achievements all over the world. It also won a Grammy award for "Song of the Year" on February 5, 2002, two weeks after frontman 's death on January 24. The remaining members of the band accepted the award as a tribute to Vizinsky. ;2016 Digital Remastered re-release |writer= |lastsingle=" " (2016) |currentsingle=" " (2016) |nextsingle=" " (2016) }} As expected, the song was handpicked as one of the twelve classic Real Deal hits that were granted a digital remastered re-release as part of the band's third greatest hits album, The Essential Real Deal, on 2016. The song was re-released on February 29, 2016, the very first of the twelve to be released. Since the singles were being re-released, both the studio and the band decided that each re-released single would be getting a new "B-side" or accompanying track in the digital release. For "Scream and Shout," the accompanying track was 's " ". The song re-entered the Margovyan Top 100 on March 6, 2016, and once again topped it by April 24, the first and only Margovyan hit to have done so. Critical Reception The song received mixed responses from music critics, rock legends, and media personalities. Treble magazine featured "Scream and Shout" on its February 2001 issue, with Andrey Vizinsky on the front cover. They wrote: "The Real Deal never fails to impress the Margovyan public with its great music, amazing vocals, and striking lyrics." On the contrary, Oomph! magazine criticized how "over 70% of The Real Deal songs scream "enjoy life" and gets old very easily." , who starred in the music video, talks about the criticism with and on , saying that maybe the writers of Oomph! "can't enjoy life because of death threats," referring to its harsh way of criticizing big names in the music and film industry. gives the song a five-star review, saying "genuinely one of the best of The Real Deal by far." She also praised the music video, and how Fanniya Mejez did a good job in playing her part in the video. However, the video was heavily criticized by the feminist group Paloma, saying that the video "suggests that it's okay to kill someone's girlfriend after she reprimands him for being such a sh*tty boyfriend." Spokeswoman Irina Petrovskaya demanded that the producers "take down the video and make one that doesn't say 'kill your girlfriend if you have to.'" During his public apology to Wagner Brothers Studios, frontman Andrey Vizinsky, himself one of the producers of both the song and the video, said they will not take down the video. Petrovskaya tried to file charges directly to the House of Justices, but was ruled out five days later. On the 2016 re-release, most music critics never thought that song would once again re-enter and top the Margovyan Top 100. Treble magazine once again featured the song on its May 2016 issue, with Andrey Vizinsky's picture in black and white on the front cover. They wrote: "Andrey Vizinsky may have failed to come back to life, but his music did not just rose from the dead; they may have never died at all." Svetlana Lanuva also commented on the comeback of the song in the charts, saying "fifteen years and the Real Deal songs are still relevant. I asked my six-year-old daughter who her celebrity crush is, and she told me it was Andrey Vizinsky. Now I have trouble telling her that he died before she was born." Fanniya Mejez posted on Twitter on April 25, 2016: "Song back to the top, can't believe. #TheRealDealIsBack #RockAndRollHallOfFame #Roadto2023". also commented on this, saying "that is real music; The Real Deal has an edge for the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, only seven more years." Track listing ;CD single # Scream and Shout - 5:37 # Scream and Shout (single version) - 5:05 # Scream and Shout (radio edit) - 4:19 # Scream and Shout (Teddyevsky remix) - 5:39 # Scream and Shout (Live at the Amanda Viktoriyovskaya Theater) - 6:30 # (cover by The Real Deal of the song by ) - 3:44 ;7" vinyl single # Scream and Shout - 5:05 # It's My Life - 3:44 ;2016 Digital Remastered Edition # Scream and Shout - 5:37 # Scream and Shout (single version) - 5:05 # Scream and Shout (Drinking Sessions version) - 6:02 # (cover by The Real Deal of the song by ) - 3:54 Credits and personnel ;Production * — lead vocals, lead guitar, writer, co-producer * — back-up vocals, rhythm guitar * — drums, percussion * — back-up vocals, bass guitar * — producer ;Music video * Andrey Vizinsky (male lead) * (female lead) * Marvik Rondayev * Aleksei Rondayev * Pyotr Shevchenko * * (cameo, waitress) * Denis Tidzhomov (director) Category:Margovya Category:Music Category:Media (History of Margovya)